Giving Thanks
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Having survived their first year in the New World thanks to their new Native friends, the pilgrims decide to hold a feast with their new friends to offer their thanks for their salvation. A little something for Thanksgiving, Happy Thanksgiving to all of you who celebrate it, I love you all for your continuing support to me and I hope I can continue to provide much more content!


**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So today's Thanksgiving in America, a day where we give thanks for everything we have and I'm thankful for a lot of things, but I will save that for the end!**

**I hope you all have a good Thanksgiving if you celebrate it and before you enjoy the story, a quick word…**

**I did decide to take a little break from The Two Brothers: A Star Wars Story to work on this as well as even starting my Christmas story, since I already know what that will be about! (But of course wouldn't start posting it until the time is right) So in case you were wondering where I was, now you know!**

* * *

**October 1621, the New World**

It was a time of giving thanks, a time of prayer for a small group of blue macaw settlers, who have survived a terrible winter, well only about half as the other half have perished from illnesses and the cold, plus the food shortages. However, with help from the natives of this new world when the winter was over, they managed to get past the hardships and make it.

As the settler survivors were seated on tables, next to their new native friends, the Scarlet Native American macaws, they all prayed for having survived as they then ate a big feast prepared for the two groups. Along the seated birds were a father with his daughter, the only survivors of a family of five.

"So, what are you thankful for Bia?" The girl's father, Blu, asked her.

"I'm thankful you're still here father, I just wish mother, as well as Carla and Tiago were still here with us." Bia answered.

"Don't worry, I bet they're in heaven now, with God." Blu reassured his one remaining daughter before turning to the Scarlet native who was sitting next to him. "And we own part of our survival to you Antonio."

"Thank you Blu, I'm glad we can enjoy this day, this is the beginning of a strong relationship." Antonio smiled.

As Blu smiled back, he thought a lot about the events over the past year…

He, along with his family and about a hundred other settlers, traveled abroad the Mayflower for the New World, seeking out a new home where they could practice their religion freely. The settlers, known as the pilgrims, came from England, where there were strict religious laws, birds were often arrested and sent to prison for not following the laws and the pilgrims were one of the groups that were targeted. Blu and his family often kept quiet about their different religious views, but jumped at the chance when they heard others like them were heading to the New World and boarded the Mayflower for their new home.

Once arriving there, the settlers set about building their new homes in the new, strange land, filled with forests unlike in England, unknown to the pilgrims they were being watched by the natives of the land. As the pilgrims set about creating a new home, problems soon enough arise as food was starting to run short, the pilgrims didn't know how to hunt effectively or gather for food.

Even worse winter started to set in as heavy winds and snow blew through the settlement, added to the hunger, many pilgrims became ill and weak and half of them perished by the time winter was over. Along those included were Blu's wife, Jewel, as well as two of his children, only him and his daughter Bia, who lucky was able to get over her illness, survived.

Come springtime and the pilgrims prepared what they could in order to keep surviving, even with half of them gone now. Blu was currently helping to build more wooden huts for shelter, while Bia was playing with the few other children who managed to survive. As Bia was playing with the other kids near the edge of the forest, suddenly a red feathered bird came walking out. The rustling of the leaves catching the children's attention as they saw the bird and were afraid, the younger ones screaming and running away. As the screaming caught the attention of the rest of the pilgrims, some of the men grabbed their guns and ran, pointing them at the bird, who raised his wings.

"Bia, are you okay?" Blu asked he came running to, afraid Bia was hurt.

"I'm okay dad, nothing happened to me." Bia answered as the other pilgrim men kept their guns pointed at the new bird.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"My name is Antonio and I am here to help you." The bird spoke in perfect English as everyone was shocked, not expecting what they figured was a native to speak their language.

Turns out Antonio was the only survivor of a tribe of natives, when the plague hit his tribe, he only survived because he was a slave in Europe, where he learned English, eventually he managed to survive and make it back to this new world, where he was accepted into another tribe of natives. As the pilgrims landed and the natives watched them, the chief asked Antonio to make contact and he did more than that, Antonio helped the pilgrims such things like how to grow corn and where to hunt for meat. He also served as an interpreter as the other natives came and eventually peace was talked between the natives and pilgrims.

In order to be thankful for surviving with the help of their new native friends, the pilgrims held a feast, in which the natives were invited and everyone ate, held games and contests like shooting matches and dancing. Everyone had a great time and the two different groups formed bonds with each other, which eventually led to a peace treaty between the pilgrims and the natives, which was held for a long time.

Back to the feast, as it ended, with the natives going back to their own homes, Blu and Bia said their goodbyes to Antonio.

"Goodbye Antonio, thank you so much for everything you done for us, we never would have survived another winter had it not been for you." Blu shaking the native's wing.

"It was a pleasure." Antonio smiled. "I'm glad we all could become friends and not enemies, I hope you and your daughter have a bright future in this new land." Antonio replied.

And with that, Antonio rejoined the other natives as they began to head off back to their homes, Bia coming close to her father as she hugged onto him, Blu putting his wing over her.

"Dad, do you think we'll see Antonio again?" Bia asked.

"I'm sure we will, but for now I think we should rest up, we ate a lot today, more than we ever have I would say." Blu chuckled as the two surviving family members headed on back to their small wooden hut, resting as they looked froward to what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**And there we go!**

**I probably could have done a better job at this, but this is my first time writing a full on Thanksgiving story!**

**Anyway… On to the more important part of this… My thanks.**

**Along the things I'm thankful for, I'm thankful for all of you who keep on supporting me and reading my stories, all the favs, follows, and reviews, and even if you never did any of that, you just read my stories, than you deserve all my thanks for the time you spent giving my stuff the attention.**

**I said it before, but I remember a time when I thought I wouldn't survive a year and yet here I still am, more than four years later and almost five years! However I never would have gotten this far had it not been for all the love and support you all continue to give!**

**I hope to keep on going and I hope you all keep on enjoying my work and with that…**

**See everybird later!**


End file.
